nightsdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations (by system)
This page lists all mentioned locations sorted by planetary system. Some information of the list below may spoil your reading. To avoid that, please refer to the full list instead, as it shows only location names. *regular universe (universe) **Milky Way (galaxy) ***Avon system ****Avon (planet) *****Trafalgar (asteroid) *****Regina (settlement) ***Dorados system ****Tunja (star) *****Duida (planet) ******Ramtheni (habitat) ******Sehad (habitat) *****Dorados (ring) ******Ayacucho (asteroid) *******Bar KF-T (property) *******Terminal Terminus (property) ******Mapire (asteroid) ***DRL0755-09-BG system ****DRL0755-09-BG (star) *****unnamed (planet) ***Felicity system ****Ross 154 (star) *****Felicity (planet) *****unnamed (planet) ******Perseus (habitat) ***Honeck system ****unnamed (star) *****Honeck (planet) *****Kirchol (planet) ***Jerez system ****Goldy (star) ****Jewel (star) *****Jerez (planet) ***Khabrat system ****Khabrat (planet) ***Kulu system ****Kulu (planet) *****Nova Kong (settlement) ******Apollo Palace (property) ***Lalonde system ****unnamed (star) *****Calcott (planet) *****Gatley (planet) *****Lalonde (planet) ******Diranol (planet) ******Rennison (planet) ******Kenyon (asteroid) ******Amarisk (continent) *******Juliffe (river) ********Arklow (river) ********Dibowa (river) ********Frenshaw (river) ********Hultain Marsh ********Zamjan (river) *********Quallheim (river) *******Colane County (territory) *******Kristo County (territory) *******Mayhew County (territory) ********Oconto (settlement) ********Ozark (settlement) ********Waldersy (settlement) *******Medellin County (territory) ********Medellin (settlement) *******Rossan County (territory) ********Rossan (settlement) *******Schuster County (territory) ********Aberdale (settlement) ********Pamiers (settlement) ********Schuster (settlement) *******Willow West County (territory) *******Coastuc-RT (settlement) *******Durringham (settlement) ********The Crashed Dumper (property) *******Guer (settlement) *******Kilkee (settlement) *******Qayen (settlement) *******Salkhad (settlement) *******Suttal (settlement) *******Wryde (settlement) ******Sarell (continent) ******Wyman (continent) *****Plewis (planet) *****Coum (planet) *****Murora (planet) ******Keddie (planet) ******Murora VII (planet) ******Aethra (habitat) *****Bulus (planet) *****Achillea (planet) ******unnamed (planet) *****Tol (planet) *****Pushk (planet) ***New California system ****Visalia (star) *****New California (planet) ******Idria (asteroid) ******Monterey (asteroid) *******Monterey Hilton (property) ******Tehama (asteroid) ******Merced (settlement) ******San Angeles (settlement) *******Uorestone Tower (property) ******Santa Volta (settlement) *****Yosemite (planet) *****Sacramento (planet) *****Piute (ring) *****Lyll (ring) ******Orland (asteroid) ******Yreka (asteroid) *****Dana (ring) ******Ukiah (asteroid) ****Arcata ***Norfolk system ****Duchess (star) ****Duke (star) *****Norfolk (planet) ******Cumbria (continent) ******Kesteven (continent) *******Hurst County (territory) *******Stoke County (territory) ********Colsterworth (settlement) ********Cricklade Estate (property) *******Boston (settlement) *******Bytham (settlement) *******Holbeach (settlement) *******Eaglethorpe Estate (property) ******Lindsey (continent) ******Ramsey (continent) *******Norwich (settlement) ********Brompton borough (territory) *********Balfern House (property) ********Bennett Field (property) ******Shropshire (continent) ***Ombey system ****unnamed (star) *****Nonoiut (planet) *****Ombey (planet) ******Jethro (planet) *******Guyana (asteroid) ******Blackdust (continent) ******Esparta (continent) *******Falling Jumbo Harbour *******Atherstone (settlement) ********Burley Palace (property) *******Sapcoat Base ******Xingu (continent) *******Mortonridge ********Catmos Vale ********M6 ********Chainbridge (settlement) ********Exnall (settlement) ********Fort Forward (settlement) ********Gaslee (settlement) ********Ketton (settlement) ********Marble Bar (settlement) ********Rainton (settlement) ********Stonygate (settlement) *******Pasto (settlement) ***Rosenheim system ****unnamed (star) *****Rosenheim (planet) *****Takfu (planet) ******Uhewa (habitat) ***Sol system ****Sun (star) *****Earth (planet) ******Moon (planet) ******High York (asteroid) ******New Kong (asteroid) ******Supra-Brazil (asteroid) ******O’Neill Halo (ring) ******Bombay (arcology) ******Brussels (arcology) *******Delores pyramid ******Edmonton (arcology) ******Johannesburg (arcology) ******London (arcology) *******Central-North Dome (settlement) *******St. Paul’s Cathedral (property) ******Messopia (arcology) ******New York (arcology) *******Reagan Tower (property) ******Paris (arcology) ******Brazilian Orbital Tower *****Mars (planet) ******Deimos (asteroid) ******Phobos (asteroid) *****Jupiter (planet) ******Azara (habitat) ******Eden (habitat) ******Kristata (habitat) ******Lycoris (habitat) ******Pallas (habitat) *****Saturn (planet) ******Remus (habitat) ******Romulus (habitat) *****Asteroid Belt (ring) ******Ceres (planet) ***Srinagar system ****unnamed (star) *****Kohistan (planet) ******Machaon (habitat) *****Opuntia (planet) ******Valisk (habitat) *******Diocca skyscraper *******Kandi skyscraper *******Goncharaov skyscraper *******Suche skyscraper *******Tacoul Tavern (property) *****Srinagar (planet) ***Tranquility system ****unnamed (star) *****Boherol (planet) *****Jyresol (planet) *****Mirchusko (planet) ******Choisya (planet) ******Falsia (planet) ******Ruin Ring (ring) ******Tranquility (habitat) *******De Beauvoir Palace (property) *******St. Croix skyscraper *******St. Etalia skyscraper *******St. Martha skyscraper ********Harkey’s Bar *******St. Michelle skyscraper *******St. Ouen skyscraper *******St. Pelham skyscraper *****Unimeron (planet) ******skyheavens (ring) ******Galhaith (continent) ***Ashoka (star) ***Châlons (star) ****Chaumort (asteroid) ***Crotone (star) ****Stromboli (asteroid) ***Dzamin Ude (star) ****Culey (asteroid) ****Yaxi (asteroid) ***Sol (star) ***Toowoomba (star) ****Koblat (asteroid) *****Blue Fountain (property) ****Pinjarra (asteroid) ***Wolf 33 (star) ****Woden (planet) ****Golomo (planet) *****Ethenthia (asteroid) ***unnamed (star) ****Sleeping God ***Anglade (planet) ***Arnstadt (planet) ***Atlantis (planet) ****Pernik (seaship) ****Thalia (seaship) ***Auckland (planet) ***Baydon (planet) ***Bielefeld (planet) ***Borroloola (planet) ***Breznik (planet) ***Cadiz (planet) ***Camelot (planet) ***Carcasonne (planet) ***Ellas (planet) ***Forli (planet) ***Garissa (planet) ***Geraldton (planet) ***Hesperi-LN (planet) ****Tanjuntic-RI (arkship) ***Hilversum (planet) ***Holstein (planet) ***Isolo (planet) ***Jiciro (planet) ***Jobis (planet) ****triad moons (ring) ****Alpha (settlement) ***Jospool (planet) ***Kerry (planet) ***Kochi (planet) ***Kolomna (planet) ****Toma (asteroid) ***Kursk (planet) ***Liao-tung Wan (planet) ***Llandilo (planet) ***Mastrit-PJ (planet) ***Mazowiecki (planet) ***Mondul (planet) ***Mulbekh (planet) ***Nanjing (planet) ***Narok (planet) ****KIlifi (asteroid) ****Nyiru (asteroid) ***New Britain (planet) ***New Jerusalem (planet) ***New Munich (planet) ***New Washington (planet) ***Ngeuni (planet) ***Northway (planet) ***Novska (planet) ***Nuristan (planet) ***Nyvan (planet) ****Floreso (asteroid) ****Jesup (asteroid) ****Dayall (continent) *****Tonala (nation) ******Harrisburg (settlement) *******Mercedes Hotel ******Tonala’s Ironberg Foundry (property) ****Nangkok (continent) *****Isfahan (nation) ****unnamed (continent) *****Islamic Texas Republic (nation) *****New Dominica (nation) *****New Georgia (nation) *****Nazareth (nation) ****Quebec (nation) ****Spirit of Freedom (low-orbit spaceport) ***Omuta (planet) ***Oshanko (planet) ***Parma (planet) ***Petersburg (planet) ***Puerto de Santa Maria (planet) ****Ciudad (asteroid) ***Quang Tri (planet) ***Ragundan (planet) ***Roherheim (planet) ***Sab Biyar (planet) ***Shikoku (planet) ***Tallok (planet) ***Toi-Hoi (planet) ***Torrox (planet) ***Tropea (planet) ***Tropicana (planet) ****Kariwak (settlement) ***Uighur (planet) ***Valence (planet) ***Varzquez (planet) ***Woolsey (planet) ***Jantrit (habitat) ***Kabwe (territory) **unnamed (galaxy) ***Kiint home system **unnamed (galaxy) ***unnamed (planet) ****Ly-cilph world (planet) *beyond (universe) *dark continuum (universe) *ghost realm (universe) *possessed’s heaven (universe) *Tinkerbell’s plane (universe)